


Get better soon

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Magic, Somnophilia, Thermometer Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to fae magic and angel physique's Sam spends a night fingering Castiel's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get better soon

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, given the sex pollen / light fuck-or-die content it can be considered dub-con despite the fact it's an established relationship.

"God. You're burning up," Sam explains. He touches Castiel's forehead, clearly worried for his lover and there's no mistaking it. The angel is spiking a fever. Displeased that he hasn't said anything, Sam asks, "How long has this been going on? It can't be recent if the fever is this high."

"I'm fine, Sam," Castiel mumbles as he makes his way to the motel room. 

Of course he denies it vehemently but he does feel a bit dizzy. But angel's can't get sick. Perhaps he's just tired. Sinking down on the bed, he puts his head on the cushion immediately. It's cool. Perhaps all he needs is rest. Since he now recognizes benefits a good night of sleep, he will be healed tomorrow. 

"Cas? You don't look good," Sam tells him. Castiel can barely hear him, half asleep. 

Staring down at his friend, the Winchester realizes he should get a better look at Castiel. Who knows if he's truly sick? They've been hunting near Fae territory in the last few days and fae are the few creatures who can affect angels. 

Carefully Sam sits down on the bed and reaches for Castiel again. His skin is far too hot and his black hair damp from sweat. Sam doubts Castiel even notices the touch. Determined to help, Sam undresses the angel as best as he can. The trench coat goes first. Shoes and the sweater follow. After a moment of consideration Sam gets rid of the pants as well. Castiel seems far too out of it to do it on his own. Besides sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable. 

After that Sam waits at Castiel's bedside, not knowing what to do. Should he wait until morning? Yet who knows if the symptoms haven't worsened until then. 

"I need to check your temperature at least," Sam tries to tell Castiel and sighs heavily when the angel ignores him. 

When Sam gets back with their med kit, Castiel hasn't moved an inch. Despite the knowledge it's futile Sam tries to get the thermometer into Castiel's mouth first. It would be the easiest solution. Cautious Sam rubs his thumb over Castiel's mouth but the more he presses against it the more Castiel bites down on his lips. 

"Fuck," Sam curses. It's a defense mechanism. They encountered it before when Castiel had been hit by a spell and needed to drink a potion to counter it. Not being able to open his mouth when he's unconscious is merely a prevention against being poisoned. Back then Castiel had been in a better state and awake enough to be convinced to drink after some coaxing. 

Right now, Sam has no hope of Castiel waking up anytime soon. 

It leaves only one place since getting the thermometer under Castiel's armpit is just as unlikely. To keep it there Sam would've to restrain him ... an impossible feat when angel's react on instinct alone. 

"There's no other way," Sam tells Castiel in hope he's not completely out of it. 

But he does settle on the bed and puts the thermometer away to pull down the boxers. It's rather easy since Castiel is still laying on his side. He contemplates what to do next, if another position is easier. In the end he decides against it. Best not to disturb Castiel while lies unmoving. Still it makes reaching for Castiel's ass a bit challenging. 

Bit by bit Sam moves Castiel's legs towards his chest until the angel is curled up with his knees under his chin. 

He makes only a tiny noise of satisfaction when Sam finally settles behind him, reaching for his cheeks to spread them apart with his fingers. Sam's heart is pounding wild against his chest. This is nothing new exactly but usually Castiel is awake for this. Taking a deep breath Sam presses the thermometer against the rim but the metal tip alone has trouble of getting past the wrinkled skin, let alone the length that needs to be inserted to get an accurate reading. 

Sam sets the thermometer down again. Obviously Castiel's whole body has clammed down. He wishes he could simply leave the angel be but as far as he can tell the fever has risen again. So he choses a different course. Castiel needs to relax first. 

"It's alright," he murmurs meaninglessly, hoping Castiel will react to his voice if not to his words. "It's just like always, Cas. I'm going to finger you open. One after the other, you're familiar with that, remember? You have even done it to yourself once. I was watching." 

Spreading the lube over Castiel's rim gets a reaction. Or perhaps it's the words. The hole clenches slightly nonetheless. Rubbing his fingertips over the heated skin causes another twitch. Sensing they're getting somewhere, Sam reaches for Castiel's trapped cock. He takes the flesh into his hands, stroking it languidly. Perhaps if Cas thinks this is related sex rather than a medical examination Sam will have it easier. 

To be sure Castiel doesn't get suspicious Sam keeps stroking his cock until it's half-hard at least. The tension leaves Castiel albeit very slow. Running his hands over the naked thighs and kissing the bare neck helps with making the angel pliable. When Castiel finally responds to Sam's touch, the Winchester lubes his fingers and presses one slick digit against the entrance again. 

This time there's no resistance and Sam's finger sinks into the hole, feeling the hot smooth skin around around. To make sure Castiel won't feel anything, Sam draws his finger in and out. In and out, again and again. It's almost exciting to do that to Castiel, unhurried with only a small change in his breathing. But Sam does notice the panting, a short wheezing sound. 

The second finger brings out a gasp, distinctive but helpless since Castiel is still not responding in awareness of what's happening. 

When Sam is confident to have Castiel distracted, the cock is fully erect now and leaking a bit of precome, Sam picks up the thermometer again. 

It's still cold, especially compared to Castiel's skin and Sam can't lube it up like a toy. It would confuse the reading. It has to do. Carefully Sam takes the thermometer into his hand, pushes it past the slick and loosened muscles. This time it works, Sam realizes and breathes out in relief. It penetrates the rim without problems until half of the length is inside Castiel's ass. 

"Ah," the angel moans. Sam sees how he flinches under the contact. 

"Shh, it's alright. You're doing good," Sam praises the angel and makes sure at the same time the thermometer isn't pushed out. 

Given Castiel's hot flesh, his nearly burning insides the instrument is cold and unrelenting. Sam has to grip Castiel's neck to keep him from moving around to much. The thermometer shakes dangerously but it doesn't fall out thanks to Sam efforts. 

"Stop it," Sam tries. "I'm feeling bad enough for this. Don't make me tie you down." 

This, perhaps makes Castiel shake even more. He writhes in Sam's grip until he comes with a gasp. With a defeated sigh, Sam takes the thermometer out. He probably can't use the temperature he's given but it's far too high to ignore it anyway. 

"I have to do it again," Sam apologizes to Castiel in advance and rolls him on his stomach. It says a lot about their lives that he has leather cuffs for wrists and ankles in the med kit. Three minutes later the angel is tied up, a long line on the bed with no leverage at all. 

Sam picks up the thermometer to take the temperature again. 

When Castiel wakes the next morning is wrists are sore. He's also completely naked and laying on the bed with Sam between his legs, stuffing ... something into his ass. The angel registers it with a moan and tries to wriggle against it. Sam only shoots him a dark look. 

"Finally. It's seems the spell is broken," he growls but pushes the object deeper, for good measure. 

Castiel doesn't know what it is. Doesn't learn it for the next two hours in which he's lying on his side, drinking water through in large doses while Sam pumps something into him. It takes a while to realize that liquid runs down his thighs, staining the sheets while he's painfully hard. He moans, confused by his body's reactions. 

"Sam...," he slurs. 

"I've got you." Sam responds with rubbing Castiel's lower back. "Can you roll onto your side? It would make some things a lot easier."

In the end Sam has to help Castiel who is still too dizzy to really comprehend what's happening but he complies because he makes him feel better. The moan that escapes him suddenly doesn't seem to happen under his control either. A wave of pleasure runs through Castiel's body, ending with his nerves tingling while Sam rubs his ass. 

It goes on like this for a while. Sam keeps him on his side while Castiel moans and shivers from pleasure, not caring if he's already sticky from the times he has come. For hours Sam switches between fucking him with a smooth wooden stick laced with fae magic and checking his temperature regularly. 

As soon as Sam is convinced Castiel is well enough to do it on his own, he makes the angel hold the thermometer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come with regular Sam/Dean prompts. Idea's? I'll give it a consideration as long it's top!Sam. Otherwise you'll get what I come with in my spare time.


End file.
